


Blushing Boys and Sugar Packets

by Klaine_Lover



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/Klaine_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during the Lima Bean scene in 2009, Kurt and Blaine did meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the title is stupid.

"I'm gonna grab some sugar," Mercedes said.

"Oh I'll get it for you!" Kurt offered.

Kurt walked over to the counter where two blazer-clad boys were talking.

"Excuse me," Kurt said as the gel-haired boy turned his head. "Could hand me a sugar, please?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Gel-hair replied while reaching for a packet of sugar.

However, he didn't actually touch any because he completely froze in his spot. He just stood there with his arm outstretched and head turned staring at Kurt.

"You OK there?" Kurt asked.

Gel-hair moved his mouth as if to try to say something but it came out as "Ah-blah-fwam-wa".

His friend, who was grinning, nudged his shoulder.

"What? Uh, um sorry about that. It's just that you're uh," Gel-hair ducks his head blushing and turns fully around to face Kurt. "You're really cute. Gorgeous actually."

"Oh. Um. Uh…" uttered an equally rosy-cheeked Kurt.

"Oh man. You're not gay aren't ya? Of course you're not. Now that you know that I'm gay, you're gonna beat me up mmph"

The gel-haired boy's rambling was cut off by Kurt's hand that was now covering his mouth.

"I'm not going to beat you up," Kurt said so softly that his voice was barely audible. "And I am…g-gay. I-it's just that nobody has ever told me that I'm gorgeous and I've never told anyone that I'm…you know."

Gel-hair's brow furrowed and tried to say something but it was muffled by Kurt's hand.

"Oh sorry. What were you trying to say?" Kurt asked as he removed his hand.

"How has no one in this entire world ever told you how beautiful you are? Oh and I'm sorry if I just outed you to everyone in our vicinity. I definitely didn't mean for that to happen."

Kurt looked around and then back at the cute boy in front of him smiling. Then he responded with a quiet voice. "Actually, I think it's fine. It feels good to have at least one person know about. Although, people have probably figured it out by now just because of how I dress and talk."

With a smirk Gel-hair said "I think you have impressive style and I like your voice. I'm Blaine by the way."He held out his hand.

"Kurt," the chestnut-haired boy said as he shook Blaine's hand.

"So uh. Where do you go to school, Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"McKinley High. I'm a sophomore. How about you? Which school has such dapper navy and red blazers?"

"Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys private school in Westerville a couple hours away. I'm a freshman," Blaine responded.

"Seriously? I thought you were a senior. You look older than me. Oh, and I mean that in the best way possible 'cause you're really good looking."

Blaine chuckled. "I actually get that more than you'd think. The age thing not the good looking part. I think it might be the uniform. Broadens the shoulders and uplifts the wearer," Blaine joked and Kurt snickered.

When the boys' laughter died down, Kurt asked, "This might seem a little forward and I've never done this before, but could I have your number?"

"Yeah, sure. Here," Blaine said as he handed Kurt his phone.

After Kurt had punched in his number and returned the phone to Blaine, the gel-haired boy sent a text to Kurt. "There now you have mine. I have to go home soon so I'll text you later and see when we could meet up or something."

"K. Talk to you later."

After Blaine had walked away, Kurt jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"How does it take you five minutes to get one packet of sugar?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, um. Well I was talking to a really nice person," Kurt responded with small smile.

"Well next time I'm gonna get my own sugar because apparently you can't do it without getting distracted by cute boys in blazers," Mercedes teased.

Kurt blushed more so than before. "It wasn't like that. I couldn't tell that he was cute or anything like that. He was just really nice," he explained hoping she didn't hear him say that he is gay.

"I know. I'm just teasing you, honey. Now let's go sit down and drink our coffees."

Before Kurt sat down, he read the text from Blaine.

'I'd love to see you blush like that again. Blaine Anderson'


	2. Lima Bean Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a week after Kurt and Blaine's first meeting in the Lima Bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. My grammar is normally really good but people do make mistakes.

Since that day they met in the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine had been texting almost non-stop. They would stay up into the wee hours of the night texting about everything and nothing. They found out that they both had a passion for music and acting. They also talked about all drama within their glee clubs.

Every time Kurt's phone buzzed he felt a little flutter in his chest. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.

On one particular school night, Kurt was telling Blaine about his eventful day.

Kurt: It was SO uncomfortable

Blaine: It couldn't have been that bad.

Kurt: There was pelvic thrusting and I slapped the male lead's ass. Then there was a sex riot afterwards.

Blaine: Yeah that's pretty bad

Kurt: I'm sure your day couldn't have been any more exciting than mine.

Blaine: Oh really? We had an impromptu performance today. There wasn't a sex riot but I think it went well.

Kurt: What song did you sing?

Blaine: SexyBack by JT

Kurt was imagining Blaine and other boys in blazers singing and dancing to such a sexual song. Just that thought brought a deep blush to his face.

Kurt: I definitely think that song deserved a sex riot

Blaine: haha probably. But we sing lots of similar songs all the time so…

Kurt: slight topic change. Have I ever told you my choir teacher looks like JT?

Blaine: No but you are one lucky guy. JT's hot

Kurt: BLAINE! This is my teacher we're talking about. Remember he wanted us to do a freaking disco song

 

Blaine: Hey don't knock disco!

Blaine: oh I forgot to tell you that I finally got a solo

 

Kurt: Oh my god! That's amazing Blaine!

Blaine: Not really I only got like two lines

Kurt: but it's still something. Soon enough you'll be the lead singer

Blaine: You really think so? You've never even heard me sing before

Kurt: I know so. Plus if you got even a small solo, you must be pretty good

Blaine: thanks Kurt. Hey do you want to meet up for coffee sometime this week?

 

Kurt's heart stopped. Blaine wanted to have coffee with him. He actually wanted to continue talking to him, in public too. The thought alone brought a smile to Kurt's face.

 

Kurt: yeah how about tomorrow?

Blaine: it's a date

Blaine: wait no

Blaine: as in between two friends

Blaine: not like a date date

Kurt: whoa calm down. I know what you meant

Blaine: OK I should go to sleep. See you tomorrow :)

Kurt: goodnight :)

 

Kurt's heart was racing. What if Blaine actually meant a real date? What if he was saying it wasn't because he didn't want to push Kurt to do anything he wasn't ready for?

He tried not to think too much about it when he was falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was jittery throughout school. In his last class, Mercedes asked him if he was OK.

"I'm fine, Mercedes. I'm just trying to figure out what to cook for dinner." It technically wasn't a lie. With texting Blaine so much Kurt was behind on planning dinners.

"OK, if you say so," Mercedes replied incredulously.

Twenty minutes later found Kurt in the Lima Bean parking lot. It was Friday so there wasn't any glee club that day. He was sitting in his SUV giving himself a pep talk.

"It's just coffee. Nothing more. It's not a date. You can do this."

Somehow he was able to get out and walk through the shop's door. When he saw Blaine, huge grins appeared on the boys' faces.

"Kurt, you made it!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt apologized.

"Oh, you're not late I'm just early," Blaine explained. "Sit down. I already ordered for you."

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do. I asked you a few nights ago."

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot," Kurt said before taking a sip. Once the coffee reached his tongue, he scrunched his face. Subsequently, Blaine's face fell.

"Oh no. Did I get it wrong?" Blaine asked with a worried expression.

"It's mostly right. It just seems a little too sweet."

"But I got you exactly what you told me. A grande nonfat mocha with on sugar."

"I never said anything about sugar," Kurt said with his brow furrowed.

Blaine frowned as well and tilted his head a bit. "But you asked me for a sugar packet last week. And I just realized I never gave it to you either."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in realization. Then with a laugh Kurt explained. "That sugar wasn't for me. It was for my friend Mercedes."

"Oh, OK. I can go get another drink for you," Blaine offered.

"No, no. It's fine, Blaine. It's not that bad," Kurt assured taking a swig to prove his point.

"If you're sure."

"I am. So how was your day? Get any more solos?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine smirked. "No new solos but my day was pretty good."

"Pretty good? Not amazing, stupendous, or wonderful?" Kurt exclaimed.

With a chuckle and slight blush Blaine said "It is now."

Then Kurt looked away blushing even more than his friend. When he looked up again, Blaine was staring at him with an endearing look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked.

"No it's just that you're really cute when you blush."

Kurt gasped. Blaine, is this supposed to be a date? I know you said it wasn't but it really feels like one. At least compared to the ones in movies on TV."

Um… Do you want it to be? If not, that's fine. Completely fine."

"Yeah, yes. Do you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm not…" Kurt lowered his voice, "out."

"I know but it's OK, Kurt. I know what it's like not being out. Just because you're not out, doesn't mean you can't go on dates. I know you're not ready to come out yet so I'm not going to pressure you into doing so."

With a whisper Kurt asked, "What if I never want to come out?"

"That's fine too. Whatever is comfortable for you."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. So how was your day, Kurt? Was it as stupendous as mine?"

Kurt giggled. "Honestly, I was extremely nervous and anxious all day. I wasn't sure how this coffee date would go. Now I'm nowhere as worried."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

After that they chatted about current pop culture events until they had to part ways.

"I'll text you tonight," Kurt promised before throwing his cup out. Blaine hugged him.

"I'll be waiting."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this! If you have any questions or suggestions, please either leave a comment or ask me on tumblr. I'm klaine-and-youtube-phangirl.


	3. Boyfriends at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine spend the afternoon at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like two weeks late. Hopefully you can forgive me because this chapter may or may not include kissing…
> 
> I don't really have a posting schedule because if I had one, I wouldn't follow it anyways…
> 
> Also this chapter is kind of short. I didn't realize that when I wrote it 'cause it was on my phone.

Two weeks and 6 coffee dates later, Kurt and Blaine were finally spending time together outside of the Lima Bean. Today was Saturday and they were at the mall. Kurt had told his dad that he was hanging out with a friend. He still wasn't completely comfortable with his sexuality. The only person he was able to discuss it comfortably with was Blaine, considering they were boyfriends now.

Kurt was thrilled to see what Blaine's wardrobe entailed outside of the blazer. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his boyfriend's style was quite similar to his own. Blaine was wearing an adorable turquoise polo with a red and white polka dot bowtie. He was also donned nicely fitted khaki-colored chinos and tan boat shoes. Kurt on the other hand went with bright yellow button-up with a red star broach. He finished the ensemble with tight black skinny jeans tucked in Calvin Klein boots.

They had just eaten a small lunch at the food court and were now about to go into JCPenney's. While browsing in the skinny jean section, Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked when he brought his head up to look at Blaine who was smiling.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that you're so beautiful especially in this environment."

"Yeah in this shit lighting," Kurt snorted.

"No. It just seems like shopping is the right atmosphere for you. You're really into this."

"Well I do love fashion. Oh and you probably don't want to be around me on Black Friday. Most people avoid me. I might go a little overboard on it."

"Oh you can't be that bad. Plus most people avoid _me_  on Black Friday 'cause I go overboard," Blaine chuckled.

"If that's the case, then you definitely have to be my shopping buddy for the sales."

"It's a date."

* * *

 

A few hours later, they left their 5th store with a plethora of bags. They had bought so much stuff. Blaine even picked out a new shirt for Kurt while Kurt had gotten Blaine a new bowtie.After they piled everything into Kurt's car, they drove to Blaine's house. He lived just outside of Lima to the southeast.

"Do you want help with your bags?" Kurt asked once they arrived.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the wonderful afternoon."

"It was my pleasure," Kurt beamed.

Just as Blaine was about to get out, he leaned over to Kurt and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, he had a coy smile on his lips. Then Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek leaned in to bring their lips back together. This kiss lasted a little longer. Eventually they had to part in order to breathe.

"Text you later," Blaine said, his voice slightly raspy from the kiss.

"OK," Kurt replied. He couldn't say much else. His thoughts had flown out the window when Blaine had kissed him.

Slowly Blaine got out and opened the back door to grab his bags. After he closed the doors he walked to his front porch. Just before opening the front door, he turned around and raised his hand to try to wave to Kurt. In the process, he dropped a couple bags. Kurt laughed into his hand at his boyfriend's clumsiness.

* * *

 

Kurt was grinning the drive home and into his house.

"What's got you so happy?" Burt asked with his own smile when he saw his son's.

"Oh I'm just had a really good time at the mall with my b… my friend," Kurt stuttered. He tried to remain calm hoping his dad didn't catch his almost slip-up.

Burt appeared to be unfazed. "Well good for you. Do want to watch the game? You know for research for your next game."

Kurt had forgotten all about the fact that he was now on the football team. He was going the have to tell his dad sooner or later that he was going to quit.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna put my stuff away and start on dinner."

"OK, Kurt," Burt called as Kurt made his way to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this!  
> You can give me any comments or questions in the comment section or on tumblr. I'm klaine-and-youtube-phangirl


	4. Tipsy Kurt and Meeting Pam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a little drunk and Blaine takes care of him. They also have a really deep conversation. Then Kurt meets Blaine's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a lot quicker than I thought. It's also longer than the last one.  
> Also, I'm going to warn you that there is some angst in here but it's mostly fluff.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments!

Ms. Rhodes had just given Kurt some vodka so he was feeling pretty good. The taste in his mouth wasn't very pleasurable. If he was being perfectly honest, it was downright foul. Everything was kind of fuzzy but he felt pretty happy right then. He was so happy that he felt like he needed to tell someone about it. That someone being his boyfriend.

"Hello, gorgeous," Blaine greeted when he answered his phone.

Kurt giggled. "Heeyyy, babyy. I needed to tell… t-tell you somethin'."

"Are you OK, Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I'm wonderful. Ya know that glee lady I told ya 'bout?"

"Yeah?" Blaine was getting quite worried now.

"Well she gave me this stuff. This stuff that made me feel really… really really good! It didn't taste very good but Glinda said it would make me feel gooood. It did."

"Oh my God, Kurt! Did she give you alcohol?! Oh my God, she did!"

"Mmm. You're so pretty, baby. You're a pretty… baby," Kurt slurred.

"OK, Kurt, stay right where you are. I'm gonna come get you."

"Yay!" Kurt did a little happy dance. Or at least he tried to. It looked more like a 5'6" toddler stomping around.

"Stay on the phone, sweetheart, please. I just need to find a friend to take me to Lima. I should be there in a couple hours."

"But where do I go? I have class," Kurt pouted surprisingly sounded more sober than before.

"Um… I don't know. Um, go to the bathroom or something and wait for me there."

"B-but I don't have to use the bathroom," Kurt pouted again.

"Just go to the bathroom, sweetie."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

As Kurt walked to what he thought was the bathroom he could hear muffled conversation on the other end of the phone call. He could only make out certain words.

"Please… I… Wes… come on… boyfriend… pay you… thank you…"

Since Kurt was drunk, he mind automatically made him think Blaine was calling this other person his boyfriend. This, of course, made him angry.

"Wow, Blaine. So you have another boyfriend now. Don't you care about ME?" Kurt accused.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

"Your boyfriend, WES, or whatever his name is."

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend. My ONLY boyfriend. Wes is my friend from glee. He's driving me to Lima to pick you up."

"Oh." Now Kurt was sad because of his accusation. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to think that you were cheating on me," Kurt hiccupped.

"Kurt, I wouldn't never, ever do that to you. I like you too much for that." Kurt smiled. Who knew drinking was such an emotional rollercoaster?

* * *

 

For the next two hours, Blaine talked to Kurt to keep him occupied.

"OK, baby, you're gonna have to tell me where the bathroom is so that I can come get you," Blaine said.

"When yoouuu walk in, go straight and the door should be on the left. It says "J-JANITOR" on it." Kurt was still slightly tipsy because April gave him two cups of liquor. Who knows how he's still alive after that.

"You went into the janitor's closet? You were supposed to go to the bathroom."

"You didn't sp-specify. There's bathroom stuff in here."

Just at that moment, Blaine opened the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt cheered.

"Come on. Let's get you up, sweetie," Blaine said before grabbing his hand.

* * *

 

Wes drove them to Blaine's house which was just outside of Lima to the southeast. Thankfully it was quarter after 11 so nobody was home. Once they were inside, Blaine guided Kurt to the couch and then made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"Here drink this, baby." 

"Thank you for taking care of me," Kurt said blushing.

Upon seeing the pink cheeks, Blaine grinned. 

He cupped Kurt's cheek and softly kissed his forehead. 

"Of course," Blaine replied.

Once Kurt finished his water, he checked out his surroundings. He eyes stopped on the upright piano in the corner. 

"Do you play?" Kurt asked. Blaine was busy gazing at his boyfriend.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, do want me to play for you?"

"Yes please!" 

Blaine chuckled and stood up to walk over to the bench. He patted ths seat next to him for Kurt to sit on. 

"How about something from Wicked?" Blaine asked.

 "Sure." 

"This is probably my favorite just because of the piano part to it. And maybe because I'm such a romantic." 

When Blaine started to play, Kurt recognized it immediately. It was "As Long As You're Mine". Once Elphaba's part came in, Kurt began singing. 

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight…" 

While Kurt sang, Blaine was mesmerized.

"I'll make every moment last, as long as you're mine…"

Then Blaine started singing Fiyero's part. 

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise…"

Kurt was entranced by his boyfriend's voice as well. Soon enough they were singing together. They immediately noticed how well their voices blended together. 

After Blaine played the last chord, he grabbed Kurt's face kissed him sweetly. However Kurt wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Blaine's blazer and deepened the kiss hungrily. They made made out for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. 

They parted breathlessly. They kept glancing between the other's lips and eyes like they wanted more. In fact they did but then they realized they both had a growing problem downstairs.

"That was awesome but we should… we should probably cool off," Blaine suggested. 

"Yeah." 

"Um, you have a beautiful singing voice. If you couldn't tell." 

Kurt's blushed to a cherry tomato red. "Thanks, so do you. I still stand by what I said about you becoming the lead singer." 

"Thanks. Do people not complement your voice much? Your cheeks are pretty red right now." 

Kurt blushed even more. "Not really. I mean, come on. I have the vocal range of a girl in a public school in the Midwest." 

"Wait. Are you saying that you get bullied?" Kurt averted his eyes. "You do. Kurt, why haven't you told me this?"

"I don't want you to worry about me." 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend. Of course I'm gonna worry about you." 

"I know. I worry about you too." 

Blaine smiled sadly. "How bad is it?" 

"Just locker shoves and name calling. I used to be thrown in the dumpster daily but Puck stopped doing that once he joined glee. He just does it to other people now." 

"That's bad enough. This shouldn't be happening at all but," Blaine sighed, "I know this kind of thing happens regardless." 

"Blaine, have you been bullied?" Kurt asked timidly.

Blaine took hold Kurt's hand before taking a deep breath and speaking. "At my last school, before Dalton, I had just come out. I was in 8th grade two years ago and there was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I asked my friend, the only other out guy in the school, to go with me. Afterwards, while we were waiting for his Dad to pick us up," Blaine sniffled. "These three guys, that looked like they should have been in high school, beat the living crap out of us." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "We were both so badly beaten that we missed the rest of the school year. We both had to redo 8th grade and we transferred to Dalton together. We couldn't go back to the other school. We just couldn't." 

"Oh, honey," Kurt said before pulling Blaine into his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Kurt rubbing Blaine's back. Blaine didn't cry but he was still sad. 

When they pulled back, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

"It's over now. It's in the past," Kurt assured. 

"I know and I'm proud of who I am. No regrets there. If it wasn't for everything that happened, I probably wouldn't have met you," Blaine smiled while looking adoringly into the other boy's eyes. 

"I'm glad. Now come on let's do something fun before your parents get home," Kurt suggested. 

"Oh it's just my mom. My dad kinda left a few months after the accident. He wasn't really OK with my sexuality. He did try reconnecting with me this past summer. We rebuilt a car together but I think he was just trying to make me straight."

"Oh I'm sorry. But working on cars isn't a "straight" thing. I know how to fix cars. I don't like it but yeah." 

"I'm not saying it is," Blaine grinned, "but now all I'm thinking about is you all greasy with overalls on."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Eww, Blaine Anderson, that's disgusting." 

"Maybe to you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "You know you aren't the only one with a single parent." 

Blaine sobered. "I know. You told me about your mom."

"Mmhmm. The one thing I didn't tell you about is that I was held back a year because of her death. She was my best friend. I grieved so much. I think she knew that I'm gay but she never said anything and I'm pretty sure that she would have liked you." Blaine grinned like a fool. 

"I really hope so."

* * *

 

They hung out for the next 6 hours. For most of that time they made out on the couch with the TV on. Just as they had broken one particular kiss, the front door opened.

"I'm home, Blainey -- oh!" a middle-aged woman called. Blaine blushed. "Is this the Kurt you've told me so much about?" 

"Mom!" Blaine groaned. 

"What, honey? I come home and see you here with a cute boy. Of course I'm going to automatically think he's your boyfriend." 

"Mom," Blaine groaned again but more tensely. 

Kurt furrowed his brow. "You told her about me?" Kurt asked slightly angry. 

"I… uh… You see-"

"It's my fault, Kurt. I may have pushed him to tell me about what or who was making him so happy lately. I promise I won't tell anyone about your sexuality unless you tell me that I can," Pam interrupted. 

"Oh, OK. Thank you."

"Of course. Now are you staying for dinner tonight?" Pam asks. 

"I wouldn't want to impose," Kurt said.

"You wouldn't be," Blaine reassured. 

"OK. My dad is hanging out with some friends tonight anyways."

* * *

 

Later, once they were sitting around the table Pam asked about school. 

"It was fine," Blaine answered a little too quickly.

Pam glared at her son. "What really happened today?" 

"It was all my fault, Ms. Anderson. I wasn't feeling very well so Blaine came and picked me up." 

"Kurt, please call me Pam. I don't normally condone skipping school but I let it slide this time."

"Thanks. Um, do you guys want to come to my glee club's invitational this week?" Kurt asked. 

"We'd love to," Blaine said. 

"Of course we'll come. Now, Blaine, why don't the Warblers have an invitational?" Pam asked.

"Most glee clubs don't have one but some do. The New Directions are new this year so they're probably getting experience performing with an audience." 

"Well, Kurt, we will definitely be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you like this. You can also send me questions, comments, or suggestions to klaine-and-youtube-phangirl.tumblr.com


	5. About Coming Out and Dinner with the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine talk a bit about why Kurt doesn't want to come out. After the invitational, Burt invites the Andersons over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing this chapter. I've been busy with school and I had writer's block even though I outlined what was happening in this chapter. Excuses, excuses. I think there will only be an epilogue after this chapter or another chapter and then an epilogue.

The morning of the invitational, Kurt and Blaine were curled up on Blaine’s couch watching some reality show that neither were paying any attention to. They were just enjoying each other’s presence and occasionally exchanging lazy kisses. At one point Blaine spoke up.

“Why don’t you want to come out?”

Kurt didn’t quite catch what he said. He mumbled a “What?”

Blaine was flustered; he didn’t mean to say that. “Nevermind,” he stammered.

“No what did you say, Blaine?”

Blaine paused before repeating his question.

“Oh. Why does it matter?” Kurt asked defensively.

“I’m not trying to push you to come out. I was just wondering why you don’t want to come out. We’ve never talked about it. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s fine. You just took me by surprise there but you are my boyfriend so this probably something we should talk about.”

“You don’t have to if you want to, honey,” Blaine assured.

“No I want to, ok?” Blaine nodded and Kurt took a deep breath before speaking again. “Remember when I told you about the bullying earlier this week? Well, they already pick on me for how I dress and speak. If I came out, that would just give the bullies more fodder to torment me. I might be able to come out someday, but not anytime soon.”

“OK, sweetie. I’ll support you no matter what,” Blaine said as he pressed a light kiss to Kurt’s temple.

* * *

 

The invitational actually wasn’t a complete wreck. It went quite well even with April leaving after the first song and Rachel replacing her for the second.  Kurt had gone to go meet up with his dad and maybe see if Blaine and Pam were still there.

As soon as Burt saw his son he got a huge grin on face. “Congrats, kiddo. You guys were really good up there.”

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt said with a smirk of his own.

Suddenly Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. A familiar voice said, “That was awesome, Kurt.”

Kurt turned his head and saw his boyfriend standing there with a smile plastered on his face. Kurt blushed a little. “Thanks, Blaine.”

“You a friend of Kurt’s?” Burt asked Blaine.

Kurt suddenly got really anxious, unsure of how Blaine would answer. Blaine didn’t seem fazed at all.

“Yeah, we’re pretty good friends.”

Kurt mentally sighed with relief while Burt and Blaine shook hands. Just then, Pam walked up to them.

“That was great, Kurt,” she exclaimed.

Kurt blushed more and chuckled a bit, “Thanks, Pam.”

“No problem, Kurt.”

“Another friend, Kurt?” Burt asked.

“What? Oh, this is Blaine’s mom. Pam, this is my dad,” Kurt introduced.

Pam and Burt shook hands and Pam said “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel.”

“Burt, please, and you too, Pam.”

After they talked for about five minutes, Burt invited both Pam and Blaine to the next Friday Family Dinner.

“Oh we would love to, Burt,” Pam accepted.

* * *

 

After that weekend, Kurt didn’t get to see Blaine until Friday because of glee practice. This week has been interesting with Mr. Schue’s wife becoming the school nurse and her giving the glee kids pills to keep them awake for their performances. Thankfully, they didn’t get detention – who knows how he’d explain that to his dad – but Coach Sylvester became the co-director of the glee club. Next week was probably going to be crazy, but most weeks were when he thought about it.

Kurt was very excited and nervous for dinner that night. Blaine and Pam were joining him and his dad. Nobody had joined them for Friday Night Dinner since Kurt’s mom passed away.

At about quarter to six, when Kurt was just placing the last dish on the table, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Burt called from the living room.

“K,” Kurt yelled back from the dining room.

He heard the front door open and his dad greeting their guests. Then he saw Blaine walking into the dining room. Kurt ran into his boyfriend’s arms and buried his face in Blaine’s neck.

“I missed you,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled, “I missed you too, honey.”

Suddenly Kurt backed away from Blaine. “Be quiet, they’ll hear you,” Kurt shushed.

“I think we’re good. You’re dad looks a bit preoccupied with my mom,” Blaine whispered conspiratorially.

“What? Is he flirting with her?” Kurt scrunched his nose. “Gross.”

Blaine mirrored his boyfriend’s expression. “I think so but she’s not having any of it.”

“OK, good.”

“You really think she’d flirt with her son’s boyfriend’s dad?” Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No but it’s just weird to think about.”

Just then, Pam and Burt entered the dining room talking to each other. When he saw the boys, Burt told them and Pam to sit down at table so they could eat.

About twenty minutes into the meal, Blaine spoke up.

“This is really good.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said.

“Kurt you made this? It’s so delicious,” Pam exclaimed.

“He sure did. I certainly don’t have any cooking skills whatsoever,” Burt chuckled. Then he turned to Blaine, who was sitting next to Kurt. “So, Blaine, you’re in glee club at your school?”

“Yeah. Thankfully we’re far enough away that we don’t have to compete against McKinley for sectionals or regionals.”

“That’d be pretty hard. Competing against your friend. So, are you dating anyone?” Burt asked.

Kurt froze mid-bite, worried what was going to happen.

Blaine blushed a little and beamed. “Yeah, I have a boyfriend. He’s really great.”

Burt wasn’t daunted one bit. “Going by how much you’re smiling. So…”

Kurt didn’t hear much of Blaine’s gushing because he was lost in his thoughts. _He’s fine with Blaine being gay. Maybe he will still love me if he knew. No he won’t. But maybe he will. He’s grinning at how much Blaine is going on and on about me. Maybe I could tell him_ “I’m gay.”

Kurt didn’t realize that he said the last two words out loud until he saw three pairs of eyes on him. His face went bright red.

“Uhhh. Did I just say that out loud?” Kurt stammered out. He wanted to face-plant into his mashed potatoes.

“Yep,” Blaine uttered from his seat next to him.

Kurt looked over to his dad tensely avoiding his eyes. A slow smile appeared on Burt’s face.

“I know,” Burt said calmly.

“What? You do?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“Of course I do, kiddo. I’ve known for years,” Burt replied.

“And you’re fine with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Didn’t you just see me supporting Blaine here?” Burt asked incredulously.

“Yeah but I didn’t know how you’d react if it was me compared to a friend of mine. Plus Blaine is more than just my friend. He’s my boyfriend,” Kurt averted his eyes again. Blaine grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it.

“Oh, he is? So, Blaine, you’ve been talking about Kurt not some other guy?” Burt asked.

It was now Blaine’s turn to turn beet red.

“Yes, sir, I was,” Blaine responded.

“OK. Well you better treat him right or we’ll be having a talk.”

“Yes, sir, of course.”

“And don’t call me sir. Just call me Burt.” Then he turned to Pam. “Did you know about this, Pam?”

“Yes. I found out about a week and a half ago but I didn’t meet Kurt until last week,” Pam replied.

“May we be excused, dad?” Kurt asked. He really wanted to talk to Blaine alone.

“Yes but keep the door open,” Burt answered.

“Fine,” Kurt said as he stood with Blaine.

He pulled his boyfriend towards the basement stairs.

“Oh and no more flirting with Pam!” Kurt called as he and Blaine descended the stairs to his room.

Blaine cackled at that and Kurt soon joined him.

When they calmed down, Blaine looked around at the room.

“Wow, Kurt. This is amazing. It’s very… you.”

“Thanks I try.”

“So what was that about? You just came out to him.”

“It was an accident. But now I know that he’s ok with it,” Kurt sighed.

“So how do you feel now that you’ve done it,” Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt took a deep breath. “I feel good. Really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions you can write them below or send them to klaine-and-youtube-phangirl.tumblr.com


	6. The Talk and Burt Gets a Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt decides it's time for Kurt to have the "Talk" and then Burt starts dating someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them.  
> I wasn't originally gonna to have this as part of the story but it didn't seem right to skip over it.  
> Hope you guys like it!

A couple days after Kurt accidentally came out to his dad at dinner, Kurt and Burt found themselves sitting at the table again. This time, however, they weren’t eating. Kurt had walked upstairs to make himself some lunch when he saw pamphlets scattered across the dining table and an uncomfortable looking Burt sitting in one of the chairs.

“What is all this, Dad?” Kurt asked tentatively unsure of what he had just walked in on.

“We need to have a talk, Kurt,” Burt replied.

“About what?” Kurt inquired anxiously. He glanced at the pamphlets and immediately turned a deep shade of red. They were about sex.

“Well you’re dating someone now and we should have the “Talk” whether or not either one of us is ready for it. I’m certainly not.”

“If you’re not ready, then let’s not do this,” Kurt said trying to avoid having this conversation at all.

“Nope you’re gonna sit down and listen to what I have to say. You’re not gonna hear any of this in school but you need to know it. They don’t teach about,” Burt gestured a hand over the pamphlets, “this but I will.”

“No way. La la la la!” Kurt sang as he stuck his fingers in his ears.

He tried to go back to his room as quickly as possible but Burt grabbed his arm and brought him back to the table. Kurt unplugged his ears unhappily.

“Dad, Blaine and I have only been together for just over a month. We aren’t going to be doing any of this stuff anytime soon.”

“I understand that but if we waited to have this talk, it might be too late.”

Burt spent the next half hour going over the pamphlets and everything else. When he was done, he gave Kurt the pamphlets to look over in more depth himself.

“Remember Kurt, you matter. Don’t ever forget that,” Burt said.

“Trust me, I won’t. This whole discussion either,” Kurt replied.

 

As soon as Kurt went downstairs, he threw the papers on his desk and grabbed his phone to text Blaine.

Kurt: You won’t believe the talk I just had with my dad

 

Blaine answered almost immediately.

 

Blaine: What was it about?

Kurt: It was the “Talk”

Blaine: Oh god that must have been awkward

Kurt: Tell me about it. He even had pamphlets

Blaine: Just be happy that there weren’t any detailed diagrams

 

Kurt shuddered and then giggled.

 

Kurt: That sounds like something Pam would do :)

Blaine: Oh laugh it up. I won’t ever be able to get those out of my head

 

Kurt sobered a bit.

 

Kurt: Is there any way you can come over before you have to go back to school? I miss you

Blaine: I just saw you yesterday afternoon. I miss you too. I think I can come over for maybe a few hours

Kurt: Hey 18 hours is a very long time!

Blaine: Ha ha I’ll eat lunch and then ask my mom take me over

Kurt: No just come over. I haven’t eaten yet. And get your license already!

Blaine: I still have like 3 months til I’m 16!

Kurt: :P

Blaine: :PPPPPP

Kurt: You’re so weird

* * *

 

That Saturday, Burt had a date with Carole Hudson. By the end of the date, they were officially a couple. Kurt didn’t know how he felt about this. He was perfectly fine with his dad dating but he felt a little strange that it was one of his classmates’ mom, especially Finn’s mom. He soon learned that this could be a good thing. While Burt was out with Carole, Kurt could hang out more with Blaine.

Two weeks later, Carole and Finn were coming over for dinner. For some reason, Burt really wanted to make dinner that night. Kurt was happy that he didn’t have to for once but he forgot about the fact that they would have guests over.

Kurt and Blaine were making out on one of Kurt’s chairs in his room when they faintly heard someone coming down the stairs. They ignored it until they heard a gasp. They broke apart and turned to Finn standing there with a tomato-red face.

“Shit, Finn!” Kurt exclaimed. All three boys were blushing.

“Um, hey Kurt. Burt said I could come down here but I see you’re kind of busy,” Finn stammered.

Kurt got up off of Blaine’s lap and straightened his shirt a bit.

“Hi, Finn. Uh, this Blaine. Blaine, this is Finn,” Kurt introduced.

“Hey,” Blaine mumbled.

“So, uh, is he your boyfriend or something?” Finn asked awkwardly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yes he’s my boyfriend. Yes I’m gay.”

“Cool dude. That’s totally fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just please don’t tell anyone especially the football team or Rachel. Yeah definitely don’t tell Rachel,” Kurt pleaded.

Blaine stood up with an aggressive look in his eyes.

“Yeah you better not. If you do, I won’t hesitate to hurt you. I don’t care if you’re Burt’s girlfriend’s son. And I may look tiny but I’ve got plenty of muscle plus I’m the leader of my school’s Fight Club,” he threatened.

“Whoa, man, I won’t. I promise,” Finn assured with his hands up and eyes wide.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Sorry. I just don’t want anyone to out you before you’re ready,” Blaine apologized.

“I know, honey. Let’s all go upstairs for dinner,” Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine’s hand.

“Good I’m hungry,” Finn said.

When they got to the dining room, they saw Burt and Carole setting the table. However the adults didn’t notice the boys because they kept catching each other’s eyes and sharing small smiles.

Kurt cleared his throat and both the adults looked up.

“Oh hey boys. Sit down and dig in,” Burt invited with a gleam in his eye.

“Thanks, Burt,” Finn said as he shoveled mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“So, Blaine, how was your week? I haven’t seen you since Saturday,” Carole started.

“It was really good. How about you?” Blaine replied.

“Wait, hold up,” Finn muttered around the chicken in his mouth. He swallowed before continuing. “You already know Blaine but I had to meet him five minutes ago?”

“Blaine’s here every weekend, so of course she’s met him,” Kurt explained.

Finn just shoved more food into his mouth.

“I’ve had a pretty good week too, Blaine,” Carole answered.

Over dinner Burt, Finn, and Blaine talked about football while Carole and Kurt talked about fashion. Eventually the conversations combined when glee was brought up.

“You’re in glee too, dude?” Finn asked Blaine.

“Yeah, the Warblers are awesome, man,” Blaine replied.

“He’s also on his way to getting a solo,” Kurt said with a smile.

“That’s great, dude,” Finn said.

The rest of the dinner went really well. When Burt gave Carole a kiss by the door, all the boys looked away with small smiles on their faces. It was all really adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can comment below or message me at klaine-and-youtube-phangirl.tumblr.com  
> Kudos and comments always make me feel really good


	7. Sectionals and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sectional time but something goes horribly wrong and then Kurt comes out to the glee club.  
> Warning: Slight homophobic language is used in here but none the New Directions nor Blaine (obviously) use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
> I was going to wait to write and upload this chapter (originally it was going to be Ch 6) but I'm going on vacation next week so might as well do it now.  
> Hope you like this one!

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for almost three months now. It was now the week of Sectionals for the New Directions. Just last week the Warblers had competed in their own Sectionals but they got second so they would not be going on to Regionals.

So much drama had happened during the past two months in the glee club. Most of the members recently found out that Puck was Quinn’s baby daddy, not Finn. The only member that didn’t know was Finn at least not until Rachel told him during a break. As soon as Finn returned to the choir room, he sucker punched Puck in the face.

“Tell me it isn’t true, please,” Finn pleaded.

Quinn nodded with tears in her eyes. “Who told you?” she asked.

“Obviously it was Rachel,” Kurt said matter-of-factly.

“You knew, Kurt? You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Finn asked incredulously.

“Why would he have told Finn anything?” Artie asked.

“My mom is dating his dad. He’s like a brother to me,” Finn answered.

“It wasn’t my place. It wasn’t Rachel’s either,” Kurt said pointedly.

Finn pointed to Quinn. “I’m done with you. I’m done with all of you,” Finn said while backing out of the room trying not to cry.

* * *

 

For the rest of the week, the glee club was filled with tension and disbelief. They didn’t think they could win without Finn.

It got even worse the day of Sectionals. The other glee clubs stole their set list and the New Directions didn’t have any other songs planned.

After Finn returned with a song, Kurt invited Blaine back there to help them with choosing songs.

“Who’s the gel-haired hobbit?” Santana asked when she saw Blaine enter the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes before answering. “Everybody, this is Blaine. He’s going to help us pick songs.”

“That doesn’t explain who he is. We can’t just let anyone help us,” Rachel said.

“Let him help us. He knows music probably as well as you, Rachel,” Finn said.

“Thanks, man,” Blaine said.

“Can someone just tell us who he is and how both Kurt and Finn know him?” Mercedes asked impatiently.

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes before speaking. “He’s my boyfriend.” Then Kurt slowly opened his eyes and took Blaine’s hand into his own.

“You’re gay?” Mercedes asked. She almost looked heart-broken.

“No, I’m straight,” Kurt retorted sarcastically with another eye roll.

“This is amazing. Now that it’s official that you’re gay we can go shopping and have sleepovers together,” Rachel said happily.

“I am not going to be your gay best friend, Rachel,” Kurt snapped.

“Most of you guys probably couldn’t even handle shopping with Kurt,” Blaine said with a grin.

“That’s beside the point. OK, we need to pick a closing number,” Kurt said to bring everyone back on topic.

“What have you guys picked so far?” Blaine inquired.

“Rachel will sing ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’ and then we will all sing ‘You Can’t Always Get What You Want’,” Artie explained.

“Sounds like you need a big group number for the last song,” Blaine said.

“I will of course sing lead on it,” Rachel announced and Blaine looks a little bit irritated.

“And who says so?” Kurt asked. “There are other people in here with as much talent as you at least including me. I’m a freaking countertenor. And a pretty damn good one too.” He was practically yelling at the end.

“You’re a countertenor?” Rachel asked timidly.

“Yeah you would’ve known that if the lead wasn’t always given to you and Finn. You always hog the spotlight,” Kurt accused.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it. I’m an only child. I’ve been in the spotlight my entire life.”

“I can understand that, I’m an only child too, unless you count Finn now,” Kurt replied much calmer.

“You can sing lead if you want as long as everyone else is OK with it,” Rachel offered.

“As much as I want to see Kurt sing a solo, I’m thinking maybe splitting the lead to three or four people,” Blaine said.

“What do you have in mind?” Finn asked.

* * *

 

They were about to go on but Kurt wasn’t ready.

“Kurt, are you OK?” Blaine asked.

“I’ve never had a competition solo before. What if I fall and embarrass myself? Or what if I forget the words?” Kurt said with wide eyes.

“That won’t happen because you can do this. We’ve sung this song so many times and have seen Moulin Rouge just as many. When you’re out there, just pretend you’re singing it with me. Don’t pay attention to the audience or anyone else except me, OK?”

“OK, I’ll do that.”

“Yeah, go get ‘em, baby,” Blaine cheered.

Kurt didn’t know where it came from, the words just poured out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

Blaine paused and then a shit-eating grin grew on his face. “I love you, too.”

Kurt gave him a quick kiss before lining up for the performance.

* * *

 

After the glee club sang their last note of the second song, Kurt stepped forward. Then he started singing.

_Where’s all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya’ll flow sistas…_

* * *

 

The New Directions won and are ecstatic on Monday. Just as Kurt was about to close his locker and go to class, a fist slammed it shut. When Kurt looked up, he saw Karofsky and Azimio looming over him.

“Hey, lady-face, a little birdy told me something really interesting,” Karofsky sneered.

“What could someone have told you?” Kurt asked with a bored expression.

“That you’re not as straight as we thought you were and that you got yourself a boyfriend,” Karofsky replied.

Kurt gasped and then nonchalantly said, “Really? You shouldn’t believe everything you hear, Karofsky.”

“I already suspected that you were but I just overheard it from that ditzy cheerleader in your stupid geek club,” Karofsky retorted.

“Yeah,” Azimio tried to contribute.

Kurt had a cold look on his face. “Brittany may not be the brightest person but she is not ditzy and don’t you dare ever call her that again.”

“I see you’re not denying it so it must be true,” Karofsky jeered.

Just then Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt walked up to the three boys.

“Back off, Karofsky,” Finn threatened. “Enough of this.”

“Oh yeah and what are the four of you going to do about it. He’s a little fairy now and that’s wrong,” Karofsky said.

“It’s not wrong and don’t you ever call him that again,” Puck said. “And you better watch out but not just us. His boyfriend can beat you up just as well as any one of us.”

“All of you just stop it already,” Kurt screamed. “I can stand up for myself. I don’t need anyone to protect me.”

“Karofsky, let’s go. It’s not worth it,” Azimio said as he was pulling Karofsky away.

Kurt turned to the other boys. “You guys didn’t have to do that. I could’ve handled it myself.”

“We know but it was better to do it together. We didn’t want him to hurt you. You’re like my little brother,” Finn replied.

“I’m a year older than you, Finn,” Kurt exclaimed while craning his neck and chuckling.

They all went their separate ways to class and the rest of the day was really, really good. It was probably one of the best school days Kurt had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The song Kurt sings is "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rouge...don't ask  
> You can comment below or send me questions to klaine-and-youtube-phangirl.tumblr.com


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what I imagined what happened for Kurt and Blaine's future after this school year.  
> It's really short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like three months late. I have no excuses.  
> I wanted to update last month but I had just gotten a job and now I started school.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys like this!

            After passing all of their classes for the year, Kurt and Blaine spent almost every day of summer vacation together. Also that summer, Blaine made the decision to transfer to Dalton to spend the rest of high school with his boyfriend. Many of his credits transferred over as sophomore level and he took placement tests which qualified him for junior status.

            Over the next two years they had many happy moments and some bad ones but they worked through them. Eventually they graduated together and moved to New York for the fall.

            Kurt attended NYADA for musical theater while Blaine attended NYU Tisch for performance studies. After his bachelor’s, Blaine enrolled in the master’s program for theater writing.

            After they graduated from their undergrad programs, they flew back to Ohio to spend time with their families. During a trip to the Lima Bean, Blaine bent down on one knee and proposed to Kurt. They got married the following August becoming Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

            While Blaine attended grad school, Kurt had small roles on and off Broadway. During his last semester, Blaine wrote a musical starring a countertenor, cleverly titled “Teenage Dream”, which got picked up by Broadway producers. This was Kurt’s breakout role and they both won Tonys for it.

            Soon after that their first child was born (Rachel was the surrogate) and named him Fettuccine Alfredo “Little Feta”. Eventually they had three children in total; there was a girl named Elizabeth “Lizzie” Pamela and another boy named Devon Burt “Little Burt”. All became very famous within the arts community and had very successful careers and lives.

Feta became a renowned painter. While in London delivering a painting to King Will and Queen Kate he fell in love with their youngest son, Harry, who was same age as Feta. This made a certain dad ecstatic (besides the normal amount).

Lizzie was an alternative rock singer and guitar/piano player. She married her childhood sweetheart, and band’s drummer, Alex Gilbert-Smith.

Burt became one of the top Hollywood actors. His most famous role was his own father, Blaine, in a biopic about his parents’ lives. His wife, named Emily Wilde, played Rachel in the film. They, along with Kurt and Blaine, were a major Hollywood power couple for many decades.

            Kurt and Blaine retired at the ages of 81 and 82; they wanted to go longer but their children and some grandchildren stopped them. Their love for each other never, ever ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last of Blushing Boys and Sugar Packets.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this fic and for reading it. I've really appreciated it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write more to this story. It doesn't seem right to leave it here considering the fact Kurt isn't out yet.


End file.
